Different approaches exist for object detection and tracking. However, most of these methods and systems are suitable to detect individual objects with low occlusion and high resolution levels, as is known to those of skill in the art. Furthermore, the successful extraction of and object of interest (OOI) depends in general on the complexity of the background scene or the availability of the background scene without any foreground objects.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for improved foreground object extraction, detection and tracking for smart camera systems.